


National Treasure

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, National trust, What am I doing, a lot of nonsense really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Just a little one shot where you're a runner filming an ad Tom's taking part in for the fantastic National Trust.





	National Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Previously on Tumblr

“Okay, let’s take a break from this segment. Y/N, can you do a tea run?”

“Sure.” You took the moment to stretch, assessing that with all the crew members you’d need an extra pair of hands. “I’ll just do a recce.”

It was the final day of filming for a new series of adverts for the National Trust. They wanted to pitch their viewing at a newer, cooler audience, and they’d enlisted a whole load of famous British faces to speak on behalf of the places the NT looked after - “forever, for everyone.”

You were a fan. Especially of this place. You were currently filming at Stourhead, the home of the first ever Palldian villa to be built in the UK. The villa sat, the gem in an estate that included a tranquil lake complete with secluded grotto and statues, and a wishing fountain. When you arrived, some of the other runners had taken turns with you to toss coins into the fountain, making wishes.

You fished your notepad from the back pocket of your jeans and drew the pen from where you’d tucked it into your ponytail. Sexy it might not be, but having a pen there was beyond handy.

“Don’t forget Tom. He’s in the Grotto,” your colleague called as you started off.

The team were spread out. It was going to be a long recce and an even longer trip to get tea, you thought, but you didn’t mind. The day was sunny but a cool breeze ensured tempers hadn’t frayed, which could happen on a long day of filming.

So far the NT had filmed Benedict Cumberbatch at Trelissick Gardens, Luke Evans at Dyrham Park, Emma Thompson at Treasurer’s House, and Dame Judi Dench at Dartington Hall.

The NT had planned for Tom to film his segment in London, at Osterley Park, but filming clashes with the BBC had meant that Stourhead was closer for him.

He’d been friendly and warm when you’d met, and a little tingle of awareness had zinged up your arm when he’d shaken your hand, those summer sky blue eyes meeting yours and holding for a hot second.

You had shaken it off though, ever the consummate professional. Of course you felt a zing. You’d have to be dead not to.

The cool September breeze ruffled the ends of your ponytail as you picked your way down the steps to the Grotto. A gorgeous surprise to visitors who walked around the lake, the Grotto held two marble statues and the bubble of fresh, running stream water. In one of the pools, koi carp swam, delighting all who saw them, especially young children.

The Grotto was habitually slippery due to the springwater that sometimes bubbled over, and you were always careful. You wore work boots on site to protect yourself from any slips. Even so, your toe caught on one stony outcrop and for a second, you were flailing in mid air.

“Got you.”

You looked up into Tom’s stormy blue eyes. His arms encircled you, the springy curls on his head messy at the top, like he’d been running his hands through them. The corner of his mouth tipped up. You settled your hands on his shoulders, the material of the tweed jacket he wore soft under your palms. He’d really gone for the “country pile” look - tweed, a button down white shirt, jeans and Barbour boots.

“Thanks,” you breathed. “Bit slippery, here.”

He set you down safely. “Pleasure’s mine.”

You looked around, never tiring of the beauty of your home county, and proud that the National Trust worked to conserve green places like this. Secret places, where imagination and nature dreamed hand in hand.

“I love it here,” you said, without thinking, turning a circle to admire the statues and the stony walls, the shadows cast by trees and plants overhead.

“Hard to believe the world is out there, isn’t it? One touch of nature makes the whole world kin.”

“Shakespeare?”

He rubbed his cheek, looking embarrassed. “How did you know?”

“I, ah, came to see if you wanted some refreshment. Before we start again.”

His gaze held yours and you saw it. A flicker of naughty in his eyes. “What did you have in mind?”

Your mouth went dry as he moved closer to you, boxing you in against the slick wall of the Grotto. The stone was cool against your back, through your thin black shirt. He smelled fresh, citrussy with just a hint of bergamot and the tang of coffee.

“I’ve thought about this all day,” he murmured, his mouth lowering to yours.

Your heart lurched. “Seriously?”

Your voice came out a squeak, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“The way you bite your lip when you’re thinking. The way your hair sways with your hips when you walk.”

He hadn’t even touched you yet and you were melting inside.

Swallowing your gasp, his lips moved over yours. He was as fantastic a kisser as you’d imagined when you’d watched him kiss Kate in The Hollow Crown, later retiring to bed to indulge in a fantasy only your vibrator had been able to help you complete.

Your pulse raced as his tongue danced with yours, and of their own volition your arms slipped around his neck. You let your fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, and in response he yanked you closer. All coherent thought left your mind as you felt the length of him hard against your lower belly. Yes.

You groan his name as he nips at your lips. As you wriggle against him, trying to get closer still, Tom slides his hands under you and boosts you up against the uneven, stony wall. Its edges go unnoticed by you as you wrap your legs around his waist. His stubble scrapes your skin and it electrifies his kiss, every nerve ending coming alive in a burst of heat and fire.

“Y/N! Where are you?”

You both jump at the shout from your colleague. Tom meets your gaze and looks guilty, but happy.

“I’ve delayed you.”

“And look how hard I’m fighting to get free,” you tease.

He brushes another kiss over your mouth, tender from his attention. “I’m staying at the B&B down the road. Come see me, later?”

You nod and hop down from his arms to attend to the tea run.

Later, during filming, he sends you a wink as the make up artist finishes fussing with him. Your cheeks heat and you know that after you wrap, you’ll be doing a lot more than drinking tea together.


End file.
